Advice
by idealrain
Summary: Maggie's reaction to the Magic kiss, with Julie giving advice.  I don't own Days.


Advice

Maggie's reaction to the Magic kiss, with Julie giving advice. I don't own Days.

Julie's phone rang as she talked with Abby, Hope and Jennifer.

"Hello?"

"Um, I need to talk to you," Maggie said frantically.

"Why? Where are you?" Julie asked.

"I'm at Victor's," Maggie said.

"Oh. What happened?"

"Look, I'll explain when I see you," Maggie mumbled.

"O.k. I'm home, with Abby, Hope and Jen. I'll see you soon."

Julie hung up the phone and looked thoughtful.

"Maggie's coming over. She was at Victor's and I don't know what happen but she needs to talk," Julie said.

"O.k. Was Victor like a total jerk?" Hope asked.

"I don't know."

"But she's not in a coffin or anything, right?" Jennifer asked.

"No. I wonder if…" Julie let her thought trailed off.

The door opened and Maggie walked in. Julie looked up and saw the expression on Maggie's face.

"Hi," Julie said carefully.

"I need to talk to you," Maggie said, her eyes darting around the room.

"O.k…"

"Alone."

Julie gave her friend a funny look. Hope raised her eyebrow.

"Fine. Living room?"

"Fine."

Julie sat down in the chair nearest to the fireplace and waited. Maggie paced and fidgeted.

"I had a fight with Victor," Maggie said.

"Maggie, that's like fifty percent of your relationship with the man. You fight and flirt with the guy," Julie said.

"No, this was our first real fight. I got involved with his family and it wasn't my business," Maggie said.

"Ah. So you'll kiss and make up later. You two can't stay away from each other for long," Julie said.

"That's the problem. We did kiss," Maggie groaned. Julie gasped.

"You and Victor kissed. That's—"

"Then he told not to come back until I'm ready to have a serious conversation. Oh and he might've inferred that I'm in love with him. So…" Maggie said.

"What exactly did you say?" Julie asked.

"It doesn't matter. Because I'm not in love with him. I can't be," Maggie said.

"Fine."

"Except he did propose to me."

"O.k."

"And I refused him," Maggie said, biting her lip.

Julie laughed. Maggie started to giggle.

"How did you get from fighting with Victor to getting a marriage proposal from him?"

Maggie explained the fight.

"Well, you did refuse the proposal. Maggie, what's wrong with you and Victor that you can't have a conventional courtship," Julie exclaimed.

"He's a jerk," Maggie shrugged.

"Who you kissed today. Was he a good kisser?" Julie asked. Maggie merely smiled and blushed.

"Who kissed Aunt Maggie?" Hope asked.

"How long have been eavesdropping?" Julie asked.

"I'm looking for my phone. But Abby and Jen's been listening since you two went into the living room," Hope said.

"Great. The next time I need to talk to you, we'll use my office," Maggie groaned.

"Jennifer Rose!" Julie yelled.

"What? You taught me how to eavesdrop when I was like six to give you good gossip," Jennifer pointed out.

Maggie smirked at Julie.

"Not to use against me," Julie said.

"So what is Aunt Maggie going to do about Victor?" Hope asked.

"What are you going to do about Victor?" Julie asked.

"I'm open to suggestions…not that kind, Julie," Maggie said, seeing the raised eyebrow, "I might date him."

"Ah. Date him," Julie said.

"Yes. As in go out to dinner, a movie…" Maggie said

"Sex," Julie offered.

"Do people our age have sex?" Maggie asked. Julie gave her a wicked smile.

"O.k. if you are going to talk about sex, Julie, I'm leaving," Hope warned her sister.

"Sorry, darling. Call him," Julie said.

"I was really horrible to him. I don't know if I can," Maggie said.

"Maggie, the guy has been falling for you since last summer. He's probably sitting in the dark with a brandy, moping. And from what you told me, he would walk through fire for you," Julie said.

"Julie, I can't talk to him," Maggie said softly, a tear falling.

"Why now, darling?"

Maggie simply looked at Julie. "Can you imagine if I call him now? What would I say? 'By the way, Victor, I suddenly realized I've been falling in love with you for five months. Sorry I've been jerking you around.' He's so right about Brady, too."

Hope and Jennifer looked surprised at the timing.

"Wait a sec…when exactly did Victor start coming over?" Jennifer asked.

Julie shook her head at the younger girls and went to hold Maggie.

"He loves you," Julie whispered. Maggie nodded.

"He also will calm down about Brady. You know that. They need sort things out by themselves. I hate to say this but…." Julie paused.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"Have you considered you might be a sort of conflict between them?" Julie asked.

"What? That's ridiculous. I mean," Maggie looked confused.

"Brady sees you as a mother figure and a stable person in his life. You were his first and now he has to share with Victor. Victor probably doesn't want share his new love. Maggie, you just are causing all kinds of conflict in that family," Julie teased.

"Julie," Maggie groaned.

"You're a, what was it, 'dangerous dame'?" Julie's eyes sparkled.

"Julie, please. I need to figure this out. I can't date Victor and be Brady's sponsor. So I need to find Brady a new sponsor or …." Maggie trailed off.

"Give up Victor. Which, really, Aunt Maggie would it be that horrible not to date Victor?" Jennifer asked.

Julie shot Jennifer a look.

"Jen, don't mess up my couple. I had to bug Maggie for months to consider this. I've even coined a name for the couple," Julie said.

"Oh?" Maggie stared at Julie, "We have a name. Like those couples on Grey's Anatomy? "

"Um…."

"What is it? Like Viggie or Magictor or what?" Maggie laughed.

"Magic," Julie mumbled.

"Magic," Maggie suddenly cracked up," Why Magic?"

"Because you are Magic together."

"I need to tell Victor that," Maggie said.

"If you ever talk to him again," Julie pointed out.

"Hmmm…."

"Call him."

"What if it doesn't work out?" Maggie whispered.

"Better to give it a chance then to always stare across the room and wonder what if," Julie said.

"I know."

"So call him."

"I will," Maggie nodded.

"Maggie…" Julie said.

"I'm doing it right now," Maggie crossed the room to dig her phone out of her purse.

"Will you put it on speakerphone?" Julie asked.

Maggie causally flipped Julie the bird. Julie smirked.

"Tell Victor he's a bad influence on you."

Maggie walked into the den and closed the door.

"Can you still hear in the den through the vent in Gram's room?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, but we aren't going to that to Maggie," Julie said.

"Why not?" Abby asked.

"Because Maggie's going have a hard time eating crow and we don't need to hear that," Julie said.

Maggie stared at the phone. She started to dial and then stopped. _You can do this, Maggie, just pick the phone and dial._

"Victor?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie?" Victor said, surprised to hear her voice so soon.

"Yeah, hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm…I don't know. I'm thinking that I want to talk to you about…things," Maggie said.

"Things?" Victor asked. Maggie sighed, frustrated.

"Us. Our relationship."

"The fact you love me," Victor said.

"Yes, that thing. Um, also there's….actually could I just come over?" Maggie asked.

"No, not right now."

"Oh, o.k.," Maggie took a deep breath. "Victor, did I really mess things up?"

"Maggie, I think you need to take time and figure out what you want. Nothing has changed and I haven't change. If you want to date me, you can't play the moral outrage card constantly. I love you but you need to decide if you want me," Victor said.

"O.k. I understand. I'm sorry," Maggie whispered.

"Me, too. Bye, Maggie."

"Bye, Victor." Maggie sat down on the sofa and cried.

"Maggie?" Julie poked her head in.

"I blew it. He doesn't want to see me."

"Honey, he's upset. Just like you were at Christmas. He needs time and you probably need time too. Did he say he never wanted to see you again?" Julie asked.

"No, now exactly. Just that I should take time and decide if I really want to date him," Maggie said.

"O.k. then. Maggie, that's not a bad thing. It's a chance to think things through," Julie said.

"Julie, I never realize how much I love him until now," Maggie cried.

"I know, sweetie," Julie said.

"I shouldn't have even tried to date after Mickey," Maggie said.

"Maggie, just give him time. I bet you'll be dating or even married in five years," Julie said.

Maggie chuckled bitterly.

"But for now, you can hang out with me. I mean, I know I don't have nice mustache but I'm not too shabby for company."

"No, you're not. Thank you, Julie."

"Anytime."


End file.
